


Jaspis Week

by JLia



Series: Jaspis Week [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, First Dates, Funland (Steven Universe), Gemlings, Jaspis Week 2017, Lifeguard, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLia/pseuds/JLia
Summary: Jaspis Week 2017Day 1/Human AU: My Jerk (slight NSFW)Day 2/Gemlings: First StepsDay 3/On a Date: Ferris WheelDay 4/At Night: Starlight (NSFW)Day 5&6/Sunset/Beach Day: Let Go





	1. My Jerk

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking a break from my other fics to participate in Jaspis week. I'm going to attempt all 7 days. 
> 
> 6 out of 7 days completed. http://jaspisweek.tumblr.com

Lapis lazily watched as the sun glimmered against the glossy blue-green of the pool. The water lapped against the concrete sides, agitated by the crowd, as they swam and played. Voices mingled with the upbeat pop music blaring from the stereos. Chlorine and sunblock clung to the gentle breezes and filled her nose with the summery perfume. Clouds draped against the bright blue sky, casting shadows over the concrete.  Lapis pushed her sunglasses back up her nose. She clutched the red floatation device against her stomach and surveyed the length of the pool. Her leg shook against the lifeguard tower. A horrible habit she had whenever she felt restless or bored.

 Being a lifeguard at the Beach City pool was not a bad job but, it could be quite dull. The town was small, and the ocean was so close that not many people bothered to go to the pool. Sometimes they would get a surge of people when the beach was closed but, that was rare. Right now, there were about six patrons in the pool. It made her job easy, and she got paid to enjoy the water and outdoors. Lapis was even able to work on her tan. Her skin was a beautiful bronze shade, and it complimented her blue hair.

“Hey, break!” Lapis’s head jerked toward the familiar throaty voice, a scowl flittering across her features. Jasper flashed her a toothy, flirtatious grin, displaying unusually sharp canines.  Wet tendrils of nearly-white locks curled around her shoulders and coiled behind her back. The dark skin of her face looked as though it had been spray painted with a contrasting beige color. The same discoloration was sprawled across her muscular body. She wore a revealing orange bikini that proudly displayed her ample chest, taut stomach and shapely legs and hips. Lapis had a complicated relationship with Jasper. They were not official in any sense but, they had gone out several times. Correction, they had never gone on an actual date. They would usually meet up to make out or have sex in whatever location they decided. It was always amazing but, in general, Lapis could not stand Jasper and her haughtiness. Lapis set aside the device, grabbed her water bottle and climbed down the hot wooden stairs on the tower.

“How has it been,” Jasper asked, scanning the pool before her amber eyes fell on Lapis. She was a few feet taller than her. Jasper liked using her height to intimidate but, Lapis was not impressed. She could take her. She had before.

“Easy as usual.”

“Good. I got a bit of a hangover,” Jasper grumbled. Lapis scoffed with a roll of her eyes. Of course, she thought. She gave Jasper a curt nod and went to take her break. After fifteen minutes, Lapis came back, ready to enjoy more of the sun and tranquility of the day, but froze when she noticed Jasper was not in the tower. The sizzling concrete singed her bare feet as she padded hastily over to the tower.  Her heart beat against her ribcage like a caged wild animal. Did something happen, she wondered. Lapis’s eyes flickered over the water and around the pool area. No one was swimming. No one was even lounging on the chairs. She could not find Jasper either.

“Boo!” Lapis vaulted in the air when Jasper materialized from the water in front of her. Jasper chuckled as she leaned against the edge of the pool, resting her cheek in her hand as her hair floated behind her like albino snakes. Lapis tightly clenched her fingers, balling them into fists. She stalked over to Jasper and pressed the heel of her foot against her forehead, trying to push her back into the water. This only made Jasper laugh harder, and she pulled away, trailing water behind her arms, creating mini waves that slapped against her skin. “Lifeguards are supposed to prevent drowning, not cause it!”

“I’m off duty!” Lapis called.

“A lifeguard is never, truly off duty,” Jasper replied.

“Where is everyone?”

 "They left." Lapis's eyebrow cocked with suspicion. It could not be as simple as everyone leaving at once. They might not be busy too often, but there was always someone here to swim.

“They didn’t just leave, Jasper. You’re lying.”

“I’m offended by that accusation, Lapis,” Jasper pouted with her full lips and placed a hand over her heart. Lapis rolled her eyes, crouching by the edge.

“Uh-huh. Whatever. Get out before you get in trouble.”

“Oh, I’m not worried. Why don’t _you_ come _in_ and enjoy the water with me?”

“Uh, no. I’m on duty. I’m not losing my job because of you.”

“I thought you were off duty?” Jasper mocked as she slipped underneath the water. Lapis shook her head. The water did look very inviting. And no one was here now. She could get out if she saw someone come in. No. If the boss saw her messing around instead of working, she could lose this job. Lapis decided to just dip her feet into the water. No harm in that and she could easily get to the tower if someone came. She carefully dragged her feet from underneath her and sat on the smooth edge of the pool. She slipped her legs into the water. The cool liquid licked at her warm, sun-kissed calves. Jasper came up for air between Lapis’s legs. Her face was obscured by a curtain of her platinum locks. Her fingers brushed Lapis's thighs as she wrapped her arms around Lapis and rested her hands on the small of her back. Lapis's cheeks warmed, and it was not from the sun. 

“That wasn’t what I meant by getting in,” Jasper said, breathlessly.

“Well—ahh!" She was cut short when Jasper quickly yanked her in and held onto her as they fell into the pool. Lapis kicked against the larger woman's grip. Jasper let go, and Lapis struggled to her feet. She flashed Jasper a dirty look as she crouched over to Lapis, keeping herself immersed in the water. She reminded Lapis of a shark as she circled around the smaller girl as she made her way back. “I'm not amused!”

“I am! And now that I got you in…” Jasper grabbed Lapis before she could pull herself out of the water and twirled her around.  She pressed Lapis’s back against the wall and guided her legs around her torso, so she was sitting on Jasper's legs. Using her height to her advantage again, Lapis noted. Jasper cupped Lapis’s face in her large hands; her rough, calloused fingers scrapping against her cheeks. Lapis gripped Jasper’s wrist but, she did not try to stop Jasper as she leaned in close.

“We are going to…” Lapis started in a faint whisper. Jasper stole the rest of her words as she pressed her mouth against Lapis’s. Her lips were wet and tasted like chlorine. They should not be doing this at work. She should pull away and slap her! Lapis trailed her fingers along Jasper’s biceps and snaked her hands into her thick, soaked mane. She felt Jasper smirk against the kiss and, encouraged by Lapis’s response, pulled her closer, fusing Lapis’s body against hers. Ugh, why was she doing this? She should not be making out with Jasper at work! So, why won’t her body listen? Their tongues entwined together in a long, erratic, desperate dance. Lapis finally pulled away, gasping for breath. The water lapped around them as Jasper relaxed her forehead against Lapis's. 

“Maybe we can finish this later. We—we need to get back to work.” She carefully tried to push out of Jasper's grasp but, she held onto her.

“No, we don’t. I told the boss we needed to shut down for the day because something malfunctioned with equipment. He was cool with it.”

 "You WHAT?!" Jasper chuckled, placing a chaste kiss on Lapis's lips. Lapis punishingly yanked at Jasper's hair. The taller woman winced but, her lips were still curled with amusement. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

“I made a bet with myself. I wanted to see if I could get you to make out with me at work. I won.” Jasper shrugged.

“Jerk.”

“But, I’m your jerk.” Her eyes expanded though Jasper didn’t seem phased.  Her jerk? Jasper said she was hers. Lapis’s heart was fluttering like hummingbird wings. This was the first time either of them had expressed any terms that would define their relationship. Even casually. Now Jasper was saying she belonged to her.  Her stomach looped into a knot.

“My—my?” Lapis stuttered.

“Uh-huh,” Jasper nuzzled her neck, peppering light kisses against her flesh. She smiled and pulled Jasper in for a kiss.

“My jerk.” Well, maybe she could stand Jasper…just a little.


	2. First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gemling Malachite takes her first steps.

“Come on, Mala. Come on,” Lapis cooed at the sea foam-green gemling, coaxing her with outstretched arms. Jasper smiled as she guided Malachite toward her momma, the tiny hands grasped around one of her fingers. The gemling was learning to walk on her four legs, the fat fingers digging into the earth underneath her. She was unsteady but, she moved with determination and the comfort of her mommy's finger in her tiny hand. Her wild hair was a cloud of white around her chubby stripped face, flowing the spring breeze. She babbled as she tried to grab at Pupkin, the little pumpkin puppy, as he passed by with happy hops.

“You can do it, Mala,” Jasper encouraged, redirecting her toward Lapis. Malachite gurgled and giggled as she took a cup of steps forward then plopped down on her butt. Confusion fluttered across her face as it bunched up for the beginning of a tantrum.  Lapis quickly scooped her up, rocking and bouncing her. Jasper sighed, heavily.

“You can’t keep doing that, Lapis. She knows you will coddle her each time.” Lapis glared and ignored her, tickling Malachite’s belly. She is so hardheaded, Jasper thought. She loved and hated that about Lapis. Since being uncorrupted by Steven, Jasper repaired her relationship with Lapis. However, it had taken a while for them to accept each other.  They had held a strong level of resentment toward one another; Lapis for being bullied and Jasper for being denied. The bond of their fusion allowed them to move a little quicker toward reconciliation. They knew each other. Each desire. Each fear. Each secret. Looking passed the hostility and toxicity of their fusion, the intimacy they had gained was an undeniable factor in mending their relationship.

Not too soon after, Jasper found out she was pregnant with Malachite. It came as a shock for Jasper, Lapis and the Crystal Gems. Pregnancy was very rare amongst gems. They were created from the womb of the earth, not a womb of the body.  This practice of reproduction had long since died. However, Jasper and Lapis were excited to have a family. Lapis had Pupkin, which she and Peridot treated like their child, however; he was created by Steven and did not truly belong to her. Jasper could always sense that sadness in Lapis. The second shock came when Malachite hatched from the geode that Jasper incubated. With her birth,  Jasper and Lapis lost the ability to fuse together but, they now had the living embodiment of their fusion to raise. Everyone was still baffled and even Sapphire could not explain this phenomenon. Whatever the case, Jasper felt even closer with Lapis. Jasper reached out for her daughter. Malachite giggled and wiggled out of Lapis’s arms.

“Should we try one more time,” she asked. Malachite pressed her mouth into her hand and blew into her palm. This time Jasper shot Lapis a look. She knew that she had learned that from her. Lapis just shrugged but, the slight quirk of her lips betrayed her amusement.

“Maybe we should call it a day,” Lapis suggested with an air of disappointment. “Mala needs a bath.”

“How about one more try,” Jasper asked Malachite, though she was addressing Lapis. She playfully threw Malachite up in the air.

 "Okay. One more then it's bath time," Lapis conceded. Jasper smiled and set Malachite on the ground. She was going to walk this time, Jasper thought. She was confident that she would take her first steps this time. They positioned themselves again with Lapis standing a few feet away and Jasper guiding her. Lapis started cajoling Malachite while Jasper led her with one of her fingers. Once she seemed steady, Jasper quickly slipped her finger out of Mala's little grasp. One. Two. Three. Four. Malachite collapsed into Lapis's arms, a broad smile adorning her lips. Lapis's face lit up like a sunrise as she gushed with praise and pride at Malachite. Jasper grinned and crossed her arms over her chest. She knew it.

 "Did you see that, Mommy?" Lapis prattled. 

“I saw. Good job, Mala.”

“Can you be a little more excited?”

“Trust me. I’m one proud mama quartz.”

“Oh, I’m so proud.” Lapis cuddled Malachite, burying her face into the poof of white hair. Malachite was already bored and desperately reached for Jasper.

“Ready for a bath?” Jasper asked. She took Malachite from Lapis and Lapis pouted for a moment. Jasper took Mala to the little pond and gently threw her in. Malachite laughed, thrashing her arms until she could float on her back. Little shoots of water erupted around her, manipulated by Lapis. Malachite splashed, leaping after one geyser to another like a little green cat. Her white hair sleeked around her face and shoulders. When she was satisfyingly clean, Jasper pulled her out and wrapped her in a towel.

Though old gems did not need to sleep, a gemling required rest. They had fashioned a crib out of junk from the barn for Malachite to sleep in. Jasper rocked Malachite in her large arms until her four eyes were closed and she was peacefully snoring. Once she placed her in the crib, Jasper joined Lapis outside. She was sitting by the little lake, watching Pupkin frolic between the swaying crops of vegetables. Jasper plopped down behind Lapis and pulled her into a cocoon of her arms. Lapis leaned back, relaxing her arms over hers.

"You do realize that she is going to be more of a handful now that she is mobile," Jasper said, resting her chin on Lapis's head.

“It just means she is growing up,” Lapis sighed, melancholy.

"I guess so…" With a delicate finger, Jasper lifted Lapis's head and pressed a sweet kiss on her lips. "We can always try for two miracles.”

Lapis smiled, pulling Jasper’s back for a more heated kiss.

“Besides,” Jasper said, brushing away a strand of blue hair from Lapis’s face when they pulled apart. “It was just as fun to make Malachite as it is to have her.”

 


	3. Ferris Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Jasper go on a date.

Lights flashed and swirled and danced. They popped and sparkled and whizzed in majestic turbulence. Lapis was mesmerized by them.  The air was tainted with the aroma of sugar and fried foods; mingling with the saltiness spray of the ocean. It was a sickening perfume that lingered in her nose. Children shouted and laughed as they raced by in an enthusiastic merriment. Loud, lively music filled the night in a steady cadence. Lapis stared, unblinking, at the excitement of the amusement park. She was not sure if she should be thrilled or scared of the chaos.

Jasper stepped beside her as they stood at the entrance of Funland. Many people stared, unabashedly, at the large orange woman and her small blue companion. Lapis did not pay attention to them but, Jasper would display her canine teeth and cast predatory glances in their direction. Lapis silently scolded her with a shake of her head. They were supposed to be on what Steven and Connie called a date. It was an Earth custom where humans got to know each other over some activity. Lapis did not want to spend the time scaring humans.

“What do we do,” Jasper asked.

“I don’t know. Steven never specified _what_ we did on a date. He just said to go out and get to know each other.”

“Well, that is incredibly vague,” she said, scratching her tousled white mane. Lapis nodded her agreement. They waited for a moment, looking over the curves of the attractions and the bright colors painted the wood. She did not want to ride on any of these rides. Peridot was the one who suggested Funland. She insisted that Jasper and Lapis have their first date at Funland. In her hyperactive manner, she told them about how great the place was and how much fun they would have. Lapis was not impressed by the park but, Jasper was looking on with mild curiosity.

“We can try one of those…things,” Jasper said, wiggling her fingers toward the roller coaster.

“Those are called rides. I think that big one is a roller coaster. Peridot wasn’t allowed on that.”

“Why? Too short?”

“Yup.” Jasper burst into a roaring laugh which shook her whole body. A faint indigo blush touched Lapis’s cheeks. She never heard Jasper laugh so richly before. It was a nice sound. A smile graced her lips for a moment.

“You might be too big for it though,” Lapis reasoned.

“Probably. I could break that thing if I wanted.”

“No breaking rides. That was Steven’s rule. He was pretty adamant about it too.”

“Well, what’s the fun in that?” Lapis and Jasper walked through the park, admiring the maze of attractions and games. As they made their way through Funland, they talked about Earth and humans and Steven. Jasper shared Amethyst love for human food and tried a bunch of things like corn dogs, funnel cake, and ice cream. She enthusiastically gobbled them. When the vendor asked for payment, Lapis blinked at him in confusion. Payment? His face reddened, and he started to shout but, Jasper stepped in, and he quickly silenced. They moved on as the human fumed and sputtered angrily at the loss of his merchandise.

“So, where is the part where we ‘get to know each other’?” Lapis looked up at Jasper, tilting her head.

“Uh…I really don’t know.”

“This is getting dull. Let’s try one of the rides.” Lapis considered it for a moment. It was getting boring just walking around the park. And Peridot did say they needed to try at least one ride or game while they were here. Steven had even given them a couple of tickets

“Okay. Which one?”

“How ‘bout that big wheel?” Jasper suggested, pointing to the Ferris Wheel. Lapis smiled and nodded in agreement. The attendant looked Jasper up and down as they handed him their tickets. His face was pulled in concentration as if he was trying to decide if he wanted to allow her on. He motioned for them to take a seat and the entire wheel shifted when Jasper settled into the carriage. After a little struggle, the attendant locked the bar over them and retreated to his post. The ride whined and groaned in protest before it struggled to rise into the air. The chilly breeze caressed Lapis’s face and ruffled her hair. They slowly rose until the ride came to a shuddering halt and they were suspended high above the park.

 A beautiful landscape stretched before them. They were hovering over the chaos and looking out at the serenity of the vast ocean. The waves churned in frothy waves along the beach, and the crashing rhythm drowned out by the upbeat music below. A lazy, pale moon hung in the ink sky surrounded by hundreds of tiny, scattered stars. The curvature of the hills and the flat horizon was dimly lit under the icy glow of the moon. The rest was set in still shadows. Lapis looked out in amazement. Earth did have such natural beauty. Next to her, Jasper hunched over and the cart lurched forward. Panic seized Lapis as they nearly fell out of the ride. Her water wings emerged, and she prepared to fly when Jasper shifted her weight back.

“Sorry, sorry,” Jasper muttered.

 "It's okay," Lapis responded, breathlessly and retracted her wings back into her gem. They sat in silence as the cart creakily swung in the wind. This was not going as planned. Well, Lapis did not know how this date was supposed to go.  It could be considered a success even though it felt dull and awkward. She sighed, leaning her head on the bar. Thankfully, her weight would not affect the balance of the cart. 

“This seems like a failure,” Lapis sighed.

“Really?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I don’t know what was supposed to happen tonight and I don’t feel like we did it right. I just wanted to make Steven happy.”

“Well, I think we succeeded.” Lapis glanced up at Jasper curiously. The quartz avoided her gaze and concentrated on the starry sky above them. Her cheeks were as red as the stripes that adorned her skin.

“How so?” Smoky amber eyes flickered toward her.

“I enjoyed spending this time with you. Even if all we did was just walk around this human entertainment facility.” Lapis blinked and the edge of her lips curled. She rose to her feet, leaning against Jasper’s muscular arms, pushed her white hair away from her face and kissed Jasper’s cool cheek.

“I liked spending time with you too.”


	4. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Lapis stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW content

A streak of light raced across the dark sky. Tiny specks of white scattered along the velvety darkness above them. There was no moon that night, just the stars. The grass rolled around them like a dark green wave in the wind. Waves crashed against the shore and salted the air with the scent of the sea. Jasper rested her head in her hands as she watched the seemingly unmoving dome above her. Lapis was lying next to her with her small hands clasped on her stomach. They said nothing to each other, marveling at the beauty of the night.

 Jasper loved these peaceful moments with Lapis. During the day, there was always something happening, or they would be with someone else. Lapis would be off with Peridot making meep morps or playing in the water with Steven. Jasper and Amethyst would wrestle or have eating contests or whatever competitive activity they could engage in. Sometimes she would meditate with Garnet to balance out the overwhelming urge for destruction that course through her being. Most of the time, she could release her aggression with the rough housing but, sometimes that desire for violence was unbearable.

She never thought she would come to love Earth. It had corrupted her but, in a way that she had never expected. It was not a corruption. It was a redemption. The scars of green she bore on her skin were a reminded of her transformation. If it were not for Steven and the Crystal Gems, Jasper would have led an empty life filled with rage and self-loathing. Then, there was Lapis; her first fusion partner.  As soon as she mended herself, she worked on her relationship with Lapis. They had a connection; a bond. It was something Jasper had desperately wanted to preserve. Before she only wanted Lapis for her power. She wanted to feel that surge of control again, and she would sacrifice her well-being for it. At the time, she truly had no regard for herself. It was different now.

 Lapis was hesitant at first, and Jasper did not blame her. They had been toxic when they formed Malachite. Lapis had been cruel but, so had Jasper. They each carried a burden that they brandished them like weapons against each other. They wanted to hurt each other; they wanted to subdue the other. Lapis was afraid she would feel that pleasure of control again; Jasper feared that she would like her abuse. It took a lot of time and patience to get where they were now. They worked toward being comfortable around each other, building trust and releasing their anger in healthier ways. Now, here they were, lying in the grass and watching the stars. Jasper turned on her side, facing Lapis. The ocean gem had her eyes closed, and she looked peaceful in her pseudo-slumber.

“Lapis,” Jasper whispered. Lapis hummed a response, not opening her eyes. She leaned in and kissed Lapis’s warm cheek. Her nose was filled with the scent of earth and ocean as she took a deep breath and pulled away. Lapis gingerly touched her cheek and looked up at Jasper as she sat and surveyed the city below them. Beach City twinkled like the stars above them, alive and moving.

“What was that for,” Lapis asked. Jasper shrugged. Lapis rose to her feet and stepped in front of Jasper. Her skirt fluttered over her legs as she rested her hands on her thighs and bent down to look directly into Jasper’s face. Her vision was filled with blue eyes when Lapis knelt in front of her. Gently, Lapis pressed her hands against Jasper’s cheeks and guided her head closer. She felt Lapis’s fingers brush against the scars across the planes of her cheeks and she shuddered. Very gently, wispy and light like a cloud, Lapis touched Jasper’s lips with hers.

“What was that for,” Jasper questioned, hoarsely. A faint smile curved Lapis’s mouth and she shrugged as she backed away. Jasper moved one hand to the back of Lapis’s head and the other on her waist, pulling her close. She pressed her lips against Lapis’s, more demanding and heated than the simple caress that Lapis had given. Lapis’s hands found their way to her hair and she shifted her position on Jasper's lap. Their mouth glided as they clung to each other. Jasper's body was blazing with need and desire.

She wanted Lapis in almost the same way she craved violence. It was addictive and terrifying and intoxicating. Yet, she was not filled with hate, she was filled with something else. Something more tender than violence but it still consumed her in a fire. All she wanted to do was, please. Jasper allowed her hands to roam down Lapis’s body, to her hips, over her thighs and down the legs draped over her lap. Slowly, she trailed back up the same path, however; Jasper slipped her hands underneath Lapis’s skirt and felt the flesh under her fingers. She dared to brush against the crease between Lapis’s legs. It was smooth and slick against her hardened fingertip. Lapis gasped, lifting away from the kiss and Jasper froze. Did she go too far?

“You just surprised me,” Lapis laughed, reading the panic on Jasper’s face and feeling the tension in her shoulders. She twirled an errant strand of white hair between her fingers, smiling reassuringly. Lapis’s returned her mouth to Jasper’s and slowly parted her thighs for better access. Jasper relaxed, sighing into Lapis’s mouth and slowly ran her finger along Lapis’s slit, careful not the part her lips yet. She grazed Lapis’s sensitive core and the water gem hissed in pleasure and rested her head against Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper smiled and repeated the action before pushing a finger into her slippery heat, using her thumb to massaging her nub. Lapis was snug and welcoming around her as Jasper slowly moved her finger. She slipped a second one in, and Lapis dug her fingers into Jasper’s shoulders, panting and moaning. Lapis carefully began moving her hips to the same rhythm. It was not long before she felt Lapis contracted around her and her little form shuddered from release. They remained still for a moment until Jasper withdrew her fingers from Lapis.

“That was…” Lapis started, breathlessly, her head resting against Jasper’s shoulder. Jasper brushed away a few strands of blue hair away from Lapis’s face. “Different.”

“Good or bad?” Jasper felt a pang of regret and guilt but, the satisfied smile that danced on Lapis’s lips was comforting

“Good. Very good.” Lapis’s hand crawled like a little blue spider down her abs and between her legs. “And I’ll return the feeling.”

“Okay,” Jasper gasped when Lapis brushed the sensitive area.

“Phase it off." Jasper nodded and obeyed. The bodysuit dissolved and revealed her naked form. Green and red stripes adorned her flesh, and a patch of white hair concealed her mound. Lapis pushed Jasper onto the ground, her hair fanning against the grass. The lithe gem kissed her lips, moving down her chest with little licks of her tongue. Her mouth traveled to her breasts, briefly biting the tender buds and causing Jasper to moan. Warm, wet lips skirted down her abs, blue hair tickling her skin until Lapis was hovering over her private area. Lapis pushed Jasper's legs apart, and she obliged. Deftly, a little tongue ran across Jasper's wet slit, and she jumped from the pleasurable pressure. Lapis chuckled, the vibration playing against Jasper. Her hands found their way to Lapis's head, pleading for her caress.

Lapis lapped at her, twirling her tongue against her little core. She parted Jasper with a flicker of her tongue and delved deep into her heat. Her fingers gripped her thighs as Jasper threaded her fingers through Lapis's hair. Her hips moved on their own accord, aching for more. Lapis pulled back, running her slender fingers along her folds before pushing them in. Since Jasper was bigger, Lapis could easily fit three fingers inside her. She wiggled them about curiously, pressing her lips against her nub and sucking gently. Jasper was gasping and moaning. She had never felt such pleasure. It coursed through her like lightning, building up like a storm. This was not the first time she been intimate with another gem but, there was something so different about this time. It was because she was with Lapis, she realized.

Lapis continued her ministrations, increasing the pace and pressure of her fingers and tongue. Finally, Jasper sighed with a shuddering breath as she let go of the tension in her lower region and came. When Lapis withdrew from her heat, Jasper picked her up and laid her across her nude body. They kissed, spent and satisfied. This was such a momentous step in their relationship. An ultimate act of trust and love. That’s it. Love. She loved Lapis. That was what made this so different. She tucked a stray hair behind Lapis’s ear, looking at her lovingly. Jasper could see the lights of the stars reflecting in Lapis's wide eyes. Dancing, brilliant, safe. She could never hurt Lapis, and she knew Lapis could never hurt her.

“I love you, Lapis.”

“I love you, Jasper.”


	5. Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis needs to let go of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This combines days 5 and 6 of the Jaspis bomb. Sunset/Beach Day
> 
>  
> 
> Possible spoilers? Not really sure. Let me know.

The sun was high and sparkled along the restless waves. The blue sea frothed against the sandy shore, ebbing and flowing in a steady rhythm. Children ran along the beach, shouting and laughing. In the distance, music blared from an unknown source. Beach-goers sporadically lined the seaside, relaxing under umbrellas or playing in the sand. Not too far from where Lapis was sitting, Steven and Connie were building a castle. Pearl was relaxing on a large, pink beach towel; Amethyst, Jasper, and Peridot were playing in the surf; Garnet and Greg were discussing something but, Lapis was not paying attention.

 It was a beautiful day to enjoy the ocean. A steady breeze cooled the sizzling air, and the sprays of the sea were refreshing against her skin. Lapis wiggled her toes in the wet sand, leaning her head against her bent knees. Though it had been ages since she stole the ocean and the Malachite fusion, Lapis was still uncertain about the sea. Greg had forgiven her for breaking his legs, and her relationship mended with Jasper but, something else clung to the back of her mind. One she had not revealed to Steven or any of the others. The reason she was on Earth; the purpose of her existence. 

 She gripped her legs tighter to her chest as her eyes flickered over to Steven. He was laughing at something that Connie did or said, his whole body shaking with the uproar. She would not do anything to harm Steven. Lapis had made that vow to herself. Steven had saved her; Steven was her friend. Lapis quickly stood up, unaware of her action, and started to walk back to the Temple. Steven called after her, and she replied with a feeble excuse for her departure before she spread her water wings and flew up to the top of the Temple's head. It was nice and secluded perched high above the beach. She could see the ocean stretch for miles as the sun slowly sunk in the sky. Lapis stretched herself against the hot stone.

 Lapis was not sure how long she was sitting there, watching the sea and letting her mind wandered with the waves when a shadow fell upon her. She looked up to see Jasper, dripping wet; her white mane clinging to her broad shoulders and face. The gem that made up her nose caught the sun. Her orange, red-striped skin was stained with the green remnants of her corruption. Lapis was actually shocked to see the quartz. Normally, Peridot would be the one to follow her if she suspected something was wrong. Fortunately, Peridot was still playing with Amethyst in the waves, speck of green and purple against the blue water. Jasper silently sat down next to Lapis. 

 Lapis felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she recalled a few nights ago. She and Jasper had not really spoken since their intimate moment underneath the stars. They were not deliberately avoiding each other; they just did not have the time to sit and talk it. Jasper’s thoughts must have been on the same train as Lapis’s. Her cheeks were a similar hue to the stripes along her body. They remained silent, feeding off the increasing tension coiling around them like taut strings of wire. It was a strangely good distraction from what Lapis had been reflecting about earlier. 

“Well, if you aren’t gonna say it, I am,” Jasper finally said, her hand pushing back her thick man. “What happened a few night ago…that was amazing. And I like to do it again.”

Lapis snorted, “Is that the only thing on your mind?”

“Well, yeah,” Jasper admitted, bold and sheepish at the same time. “It was a revelation.”

“Another time, perhaps?”

“What’s up?” Lapis raised her shoulders and let them fall. Her eyes focused on the blurry horizon, tears brimming in her eyes. She wiped them away with the edge of her palm.

“Remember when you said I was a monster?” Jasper went ridged, her fingers squeezing into her hand.

“I thought we were past this, Lapis. I did not…I mean…”

“It wasn’t just what I did to you. You know. You saw.”

“Right. I know,” Jasper sighed. "Just because you were sent here to help ‘transform,'" she bent two fingers to quote the word, "the Earth for the Diamonds doesn't mean you're a monster. Do you still think I'm a brute?"

“Well,” Lapis drew out the word with a playful smile. Jasper gently punched her shoulder, feigning offense.

“We’ve both have changed, Lapis. We aren’t what we were made to be. We are what we want to be.”

“That’s surprisingly deep.”

“Are you mocking me again?”

“Maybe,” Lapis laughed. It quickly dissolved into a scowl. “They don’t know. Steven and the Crystal Gems. I was here to cause the destruction of their home.”

“And I fought against them. I shattered many of their friends and allies.”

“I nearly killed Steven.”

“So did I.” Lapis snorted.

“You only head-butted him.”

“I could have if you hadn’t pummeled me into the ocean.”

“True,” was all she could muster in reply.

“Peridot tried to kill him too,” Jasper offered after a moment then frowned. “A lot of gems have if you think about it.”

“Huh. Never thought about that.”

“This isn’t a contest on who has been the worst,” Jasper effortlessly changed the subject. Her hands fell onto Lapis’s shoulders and easily picked up the petite gem. She set Lapis between her legs and folded her arms over her chest. A smile curved against Lapis’s lips. She liked this feeling of being embraced. Jasper lowered her head and placed a careful kiss against Lapis’s shoulder then her gem. “We’ve both have done horrible things that we regret. We hated ourselves for being weak in one way or another. We've lashed out because of our weaknesses, or those we believed did us wrong but, we've both have grown, and we're still growing. The best part is we can do it together."

“You’ve spent too much time with Garnet,” Lapis teased but, she let Jasper’s words mold around her like the arms that held her. She was right. Lapis needed to let go of the past and moved forward into the future. She had Steven. She had Peridot. She had Jasper.

“I want to spend more time with you,” Jasper confessed, rubbing her cool nose against the outline of her shoulder, her poof of hair tickling Lapis’s bare skin. She smiled. The sun was descending beyond the horizon of the sea. The darkening blue sky dyed with vibrant orange and red streaks. In a way, it reminded Lapis of her and Jasper. The contrasting colors created a beautiful painting over a forever changing Earth. The waves rushed at the shore in a soothing cadence, splashing and steady. The people below were packing up and heading back to their homes, little dots along the sand. Even Steven and the Crystal Gems were heading back home. Lapis knew she would have to go back to the barn soon with Peridot. She snuggled closer to Jasper as the air began to chill with the approaching night. For now, she would stay, warm and safe in Jasper’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how that went from deep to fluffy very quickly. But, I wanted to explore a little of why Lapis was on Earth and maybe there was more to that Jasper knew of Lapis.


End file.
